Alexander Alphabet Poems
by Chaos in the Moonlight
Summary: Poems from a weekly Alexander Alphabet Poem Challenge - various themes.
1. Always

Always

Apples fall from the trees above

But not disturbing the beautiful scene

Where lovers lie

Entwined in each other

Bodies and souls spent and serene

One golden head, the other of auburn

Pressed together amidst the flowers

Eyes of startling blue and

Two more of brown

Entranced in each other's powers.

They'll lie as one

Until day turns to night

And the sun must rest in the skies

Then the moon will come out and sprinkle stardust

Over the beauty of the lovers' soft sighs

For better or worse

In life and in death

Their hearts will always entwine

For no man nor woman shall ever come between

Xander and Phai, true lovers divine


	2. Blues

Blues

Right from the start

he held the key to my heart,

- and my blues never sought another.

I watched when he smiled,

and frowned as a child

- and my blues never sought another.

His teenage self was cocky and sure

his energy outdid us all,

it became widely known

that I was his own

- and my blues never sought another.

As we grew into men and began the great fight

together we dreamed in his bed every night

and he laughed and he cried

with me always at his side

- and my blues never sought another.

His kingdom he ruled with goodness and truth

never forgetting the man he loved as a youth,

he conquered and fought

sometimes without nary a thought,

overtaken by passion, overtaken with dreams

that I always supported, never doubting the means

- and my blues never sought another.

I stood by his side as the one who loved him so much

who watched and waited and yearned for his touch,

I protected his character and protected his back,

when times were illuminatingly bright and when times faded to black.

He was many times triumphant and rarely defeated,

he was everything I cared for and everything I needed,

he told me I too, filled up his heart,

that I was the one he'd loved right from the start,

and if death came upon me before I did him, he assured

he'd follow me to Hades with not even a word.

- and my blues never sought another.

I love him in death as I did all my life

Through good times and bad, and more than one wife.

'Cause he was my sun and I was his moon

our hearts twined together, our souls completely in tune,

and when he looked at me with love in his eyes

completing our coupling with his contented sighs,

my heart became full and I needed no more;

he was all that I sought and all I lived my life for.

- and my blues never sought another.

Now as I wait here in limbo for him to arrive

my dead heart beats in my chest and my body manages to thrive

'cause I know that soon I'll be where I should be,

back in his arms and by his side for all eternity.

We'll be together as we always wanted to be

but with no distractions or battles to oversee.

My blues will drown in the sea of his browns,

my life complete and my death holding no bounds.

My eyes fill with tears and to the Gods I do bow

because my Alexander shall always be with now.

- and my blues shall never seek another.


	3. Crying

Crying

Don't cry my love

he means nothing to me …

he's merely a boy …

merely a toy …

Don't cry my love

she means nothing to me …

she's merely a wife …

merely an obligation in my life …

I'm sorry my love that I've made you so sad

I'm sorry my love, if I've made you feel bad …

Let me wipe your tears

Let me undo all your fears

Let me always be

All the things to you that you are always to me

My support, my endurance, my sanity, my boulder

My pillar of strength, my permanently availed shoulder

Don't cry my love, don't cloud up those blues

Don't let your heart worry, don't let your soul bruise

You know you're my life, you know you're my heart

I'll always be yours, our lives never shall part

I've loved you forever and forever you'll be

The only one in my heart for all eternity


	4. Deadly

Deadly

Beware my spite

Beware my wrath

Don't darken my doorway

Don't step cross my path.

For I am not like the dog

Whose bark is worse than its bite

My hissing is deadly

My fangs hold great might.

For I am the queen

Who always gets her own way

Who bows down to no man

Who treats all as mere prey.

For I am the mother

Who's raised up a King

And I'll fight to the death

'Til he rules everything.

So don't get in the way

Of the son I adore

Or you'll end up in the ground

Like his father before.


	5. Enemy

Enemy

Skin petal soft

made for touching

Hair fragrantly shining

made for smelling

Hands gracefully trained

mad for pleasing

Eyes only for you.

Lips on yours

Hands caressing your body

Hips raised in anticipation

Eyes only for you.

Is it right for me to hate him

this lover of yours,

this undignified tag-along from another culture?

Would you think less of me were you to know how I despise

the way he looks at you,

the way he touches you,

the way he serves you?

Shall I remain quiet and preserve my own dignity,

my own reputation for faithfulness and fairness

or drop to his level of depravity

and claim you back as my own?

Remember my love,

his are not the only eyes that are only for you.


	6. Famous

Famous

Why do they only talk about me?

Because you are the great one, my reason to be.

But how do they not understand or see

the couple we were

the couple we are

the couple we always will continue to be?

It matters not, my love, don't you see.

But it matters to me, my beautiful Phai,

For you were and are my life …

my shining light in the blackened sky.

And for you, my love, I would gladly die.

But they all should know

what we mean to each other

my best friend,

my brave warrior,

my eternally, beautiful lover.

But why do you need for them to know, my love?

Will it make our love more real?

Will it define just how we feel?

Will it help your feelings soar?

Will it make you love me more?

No.

Then settle back, Xander, my love,

And enjoy their whispering ways,

Be happy they talk so highly of you

But remember whose heart never strays.

For it matters not if they know my name

or whether they get it wrong,

'Cause I'll always be the one by your side

Making sure our love remains strong.


	7. Guagamela

Gaugamela

Without cover of night,

only willingness to fight

We fought to overtake the Persians.

Our horses calm and rested

Our troops at the ready

In silence we waited

With nerves all but steady.

With proud Generals in charge

And a King set to defeat,

We charged at the enemy

As one mighty fleet.

Through large beasts and chariots

our men mightily fought

and in one memorable moment

with our king lost in thought,

he blazed ahead of us all

on his proud, mighty steed,

his senses on fire,

his body fulfilling one need

to conquer this land

to take over its rule

to claim all its riches

and make Darius a fool.

The battle was bloody

with many lives lost

but we carried on fighting

and suffered the cost

of bloodshed and woundings,

of heartache and dread,

our heads hung in grief

at those fallen and dead.

But from sadness will come

a joy higher than any great towers

and our hearts will proudly beam

as the kingdom becomes ours.


	8. hero

Hero

With soft words and a gentle touch

The wild beast he could tame

By capturing his heart

And offering the same

His intent was not glory

Nor accumulation of wealth

But only to be near to the man

To ensure his contentment and health

For so obsessed was he

With the well-being of his King

Who was in his thoughts always

And made his heart sing

He stayed brave and true

For all of his life

With no complaints or regrets

Through hardships and strife

Contented to just love

The boy who became King

The man of his dreams

Who was his everything

So a hero he was

Though not mentioned in most text

'Cause he loved unconditionally

In this life and the next


	9. imagine

Imagine

Imagine if you and I had met in another time

When maybe we could have been together as one

In private and public

Through thick and through thin

Would you have loved me more?

If we could have lived as two men in love

Instead of wishing and yearning

Quietly day to day

Would we have been happier in our lives

Would you have loved me more?

Imagine walking hand in hand

Our love showing in everything we did

The touch of our skin, the sweetness of our kisses,

The way we held each other at night

Would you have loved me more?

Would you have not taken a wife

Or the lover who broke my heart?

Would you have claimed me as your own

And let the world know I was yours

Would you have loved me more?

Would you have given it all up

To be only with me

The riches and power and greed and devotion

The men who adored and feared all at once

Forgotten and replaced by only me at your side

Would you have loved me more?

If I had asked you to leave

And be the man of only my heart

Away from the struggle and people to rule

Would you have joined me and taken my hand

No regrets

No denials

No second glances as we walked away

Would you have done that for me, my love,

And would it have made you love me more?

Would you have loved me more?

Could you have loved me more?

Did you love me enough?

I think you did.


	10. justified anger

Justified Anger

My anger is my property

so please let me dwell

and i don't care for your jargon,

or kingly duties, as well.

I have every right

to spit madly in your face,

to pay you back for your dishonor

in making me a disgrace.

I've stood by your side

for almost my whole life,

but now you've betrayed me

by taking a savage as your wife.

I've been more than patient

with you and your needs

and especially with the eunuch

who makes my heart bleed.

And now you expect me

to keep myself under control

while you order me about

despite my heart that you stole.

I'm through with you, Alexander,

my hands I have washed,

so please inform your generals

that their plans have been quashed.

I will not be your servant

nor your kept man at that,

for i must reclaim my reputation

as a man, not a rat.

I'm tired of the whisperings

of all those insidious worms

because you choose to love me

but only on your terms.

So I'm reclaiming my pride

that once meant everything,

and disowning the man

who keeps my heart on a string.


	11. kill

Kill

His eyes bright with hatred

Already wild and crazed from the drink.

His focus a man he'd known all his life,

a man of the highest honor,

a man pivotal to the army,

a man with spite to match his own.

I sought his hate-filled gaze,

my blue eyes straining to connect,

but he was farther gone than even I feared.

The scream

The spear

The sound of a man falling

The sound of a man dying

The sound of my love crying

The sound of my beloved's heart breaking

as my own broke along with his.


	12. last rites

Last Rites: Patroclus dies first

The body is cold and has been for two days,

as the other man searches his mind for ways

to undo the death of the one he did love

to question the Gods as they hide up above.

Well-wishers come to drag him away

but with the loved body he chooses to stay.

He needs not to eat or drink some sweet wine,

his body is numb and he just wants a sign

of what he should do, of where he should look

for answers to why his beloved was took.

"Please Zeus, oh dear great one, come down to me now,

bring back my love and I'll solemnly vow

to be the one ... you can take in his place,

without hesitation or pause, and without any disgrace."

He waits one more day but when there are no replies

he hugs the body to him and says his goodbyes.

"We'll be together soon, oh love of my life,"

then his hands tremble slightly as he pulls out his knife.

"It was not meant to be this way at all,

you were not meant to be the first one to fall.

It's written quite clearly, Patroclus dies first

but now my Achilles is gone, and my heart has just burst.

Please forgive me, my love, and wait for me there

'cause our time is not finished and we have more to share."

He does not feel the pain as the blade enters his skin,

he feels only the hope of being with his Alexander again,

and as his cerulean eyes close for the very last time

his head drops to his beloved's and he begins his climb

up through the clouds and to the Heavenly gates

where a familiar figure stands and lovingly waits.


	13. murderess

Murderess

She killed him

I know she killed him

No matter how his death played out

No matter how they say he died

She wished it

She's always wished it

She prayed over her wishes

As you would pray over the dagger that is plunged into someone's chest

Being queen does not excuse her

There is no excuse for wishing the death of a man who did not deserve such a fate

And being my wife does not excuse her, either

Being my wife only adds to the disdain and hatred I now feel for her

If she thinks killing him has left my heart open for her to slither herself inside it

Then she is wrong

For in killing him

She sent my heart to its death as well.


	14. night whisperings

Night Whisperings

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

"Does your mother not sleep with one eye open, in order that she can keep me from you?"

"Yes. But she scares me not."

"I do not wish to make trouble."

"I love you, Hephaistion."

"That matters not in your mother's eyes."

"But it matters in mine. You've almost reached the bed and my arms. Come a little closer and I will show you how unafraid I am of her."

"But I am afraid, Xander."

"Of what? Surely not of the love I hold for you in my heart."

"No."

"Then is it that you fear I do not love you enough?"

"No."

"Is it a fear of being with me? Of feeling our flesh press together as it's done before? Of feeling every inch of my body fall in love with you over and over again?"

"Gods no."

"Then is it that you fear you don't love me enough, my Phai?"

"No. I fear that I love you too much."


	15. oracle of ammon

Oracle of Ammon

He traveled so far, his heart full of wonder,

his feet never pausing to rest or to ponder

just why he felt so driven to seek the man out,

to find out his fate and what he was all about.

Through harsh desert and winds he kept to his mission

seeking the answers to his birth to stoke his ambition.

But did it really matter if the oracle confirmed him a god,

would that have changed him or made him more feared or more awed?

And did losing his way and having help appear in the skyline

mean that Alexander the Great was truly divine?

Were the gods really responsible for the appearance of the two birds

or were they merely just crows made more heroic with man's words?

He told me not what the great oracle said,

just told me he loved me, and a tear he did shed,

when I told him that in my eyes and my heart, it mattered not

whether he was mere mortal or god since it was his whole being that I sought.

He was my all and my everything and I believe his heart was mine,

and whether god, king or man, to me he was truly divine.


	16. paidia

Paidia

The others scoffed at her devotion and though the words may have stung

Her faith never faltered for the two boys she had watched since they were young.

The other goddesses could not believe that two men could maintain

Such youngness at heart once great men they became.

Aphrodite, herself, did try to loosen Paidia's hold,

To make her see reason that playful boys do grow old,

But she would not falter as she watched through the years

As Xander and Phai found time for both laughter and tears.

They shared such great jokes and sacred time spent together

Through battles and wars and kingships and weather.

And even when boyish playtime soon turned to manly love,

Paidia kept watching from her spot up above.

She witnessed them giggle and tease and enjoy

The other as much as when they'd each been a boy.

They needed not others to share in their cheer,

Just spending time together year after year.

And when things got too serious, Paidia would worry

That their youngness at heart would flee in a hurry.

But her worries became moot when she checked on them, again

Seeing their devotion survive through thick and through thin.

She never regretted putting her faith in the two

As she watched through the years while their love only grew.

Because they never lost that spark when their eyes would lovingly meet,

The playful, bright twinkle that no one could ever defeat.

And when it was time for them to leave each other behind,

Paidia begged her own gods for a solution to find.

She needed a way to keep them each with his lover,

And the perfect resolution she finally did discover.

So now they sit youthfully-restored by her side, trying to help

Those like themselves, always playful and whelp.

She looks on them adoringly as they beg for their leave

To frolic as they did in their boyhood, from morning 'til eve.

**PAIDIA - The goddess of play and amusement. She was one of the attendants of Aphrodite**


	17. queen

Queen

I'll not have him in my sight, my King

He is not leaving, my Queen

I'll not have him by your side

He will stay with me at all times

Send him away, make him scarce,

He'll not go anywhere that I am not

He has no right to hold your love

He has more right than any other

You married me, you Must love me

I married you to produce an heir

He cannot give you what I can

But if he could, you would be gone

He is a mere general, I am your Queen

You were a mere peasant before me

You cannot rule with a man by your side

I have ruled without consequence in just that way

I'll not tolerate sharing you with him

You are not the one sharing for it is he who owns my heart

I have ways to make him go

If he goes, I shall follow

You cannot follow him to the house of death, my King

You underestimate the power of my love, my Queen


	18. Rain

Rain

The jungle rained down  
The leaves and trees wept  
The soldiers were soaking  
And no man had slept.

Diseases ran rampant  
The king paced as men died  
His mind full of questions -  
Had he had too much pride?

Had he let his army down  
Had he led them astray  
Had he let his dreams go too far  
And his men did he betray?

Then as he held his head in his hands  
His heart aching with remorse  
A smooth voice filled his thoughts  
And he was hugged with great force.

"You'll not take this burden  
And lay it all on yourself.  
We've all had a part in it  
And no one more than myself.

For I've always told you  
That no matter where you lead  
I'll follow you forever -  
But you make my heart bleed  
When you gather all the blame  
And shut me out of your mind  
I wish for nothing more  
But a solution to find.

I need to help ease  
The internal struggle you face  
But for now we have to accept  
How we can survive in this place.

Alexander, my beloved,  
There is no greater love for me  
But please let me in  
For it's by your side I must be."

His Hephaistion was sickly  
The journey having taken its toll  
But he stayed by Alexander's side  
And in his very heart and soul.

For there was no greater a man  
To look to for the sun  
Than Alexander's Hephaistion  
And he was always the one  
Who calmed the king's nerves,  
Who understood all his fears,  
Who encouraged his dreams  
Through all of their years.

And when the sun finally poked through  
And dried up all the rain  
Alexander was thankful  
For his lover's soft refrain.

He summoned his beloved  
To his tent to give thanks  
And they mourned the men  
Who had died in their ranks.

Then laying their bodies together  
The rejoiced in being whole  
And just for being alive  
Joined by body, heart and soul.


	19. Traitor

Traitor

I am all for forgiving  
Some mistakes that men make  
But in my mind, those who threaten my King  
Are lower than any serpent or snake.

I fought right beside you  
Through harsh battles and wars  
And never would have thought  
I'd have felt such little remorse.

How could you do it?  
Where must your mind have been  
To have plotted the death  
Of one whose circle you were in.

I felt no discomfort  
I felt no regret  
When we tortured your body  
Until your own blood left you wet.

Your intentions were ruthless  
And urged on by your father  
And while Alexander felt some guilt  
In my heart it was no bother  
To take your very life  
To destroy what you'd become;  
Disloyal and greedy,  
Truly your proud father's son.

Did you not think of the consequences  
Of the events you set in play?  
Did you not consider what would happen  
If my love's life you took away?  
For even if you'd succeeded  
In killing my King  
Your life would have worthless  
And taken by my own sword's mighty swing.

There was no happy ending  
That would have came about,  
No riches or power  
Because without a doubt  
I would have killed you and your kin  
And anyone else in on the plan  
Then lay down on my sword  
To join my great man  
In the gardens of Hades  
Where he would wait for my arrival  
After I took my revenge  
On his once surely loved rival.

Now as I look at your body  
In its sorry lifeless state  
I remember some good times  
Some times when I choose not to hate  
The mere sight of your face  
The mere sound of your voice  
The mere existence of your soul  
But now you've given me no choice  
Because when I look at Alexander  
There really was no other way  
Then to have sent you to your death  
So my beloved could stay.

I am not a ruthless man  
I am not a man of hate  
But you my dear, Philotas,  
I hope suffered dearly in your fate.


End file.
